When Puppies Come Out To Play
by The Tooth Fairy
Summary: Every once in a while you get a story where Kogome and InuYasha have a kid Inu don't know about. Enter Gin and Kin, no they don't get found out by Inu. Try Fluffy-kun.
1. Having Puppies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha. I do own Gin and Kin however.

First Inu-Yasha story so let me know what you think.

"Gin! What do you think you're doing?"

The black-haired fifteen-year-old girl started slightly, almost looking like a kitten caught with her paw in the fish tank. Only this kitten just happened to be a puppy and she was snarling at a raging tiger on the other side of the bars.

Kogome sighed at her wayward daughter. This was the last time she took her to the zoo. She'd already seen all the predators and roused each and every one of them into a fine rage.

Now she was sneaking up on a hen with a dozen or so fluffy yellow chicks.

"Don't even _think_ about it!"

Thank god her twin, Kin, was more standoffish. She wouldn't know what to do if he were like Gin.

Gin was bored. She'd had a lot of fun at the zoo. The predators were so easy to get riled up. All she'd had to do was growl a few insults at them and they were screaming for her blood.

At least until she'd met the wolves. One of them had tried to hit on her.

Excuse me but EEEWWWWWW!

Gin turned from her position on the bed to look at her twin.

"Kin?"

"No."

Gin frowned in annoyance.

"But you didn't even know what I was going to ask. I just wanted help with my homework."

He didn't even turn around. "No. You're smart enough to do it yourself. You're just being lazy."

Gin looked at the mass of homework around her and growled, her fluffy black ears flat to her head. She picked up a piece of paper and folded it into a paper aeroplane before throwing it spitefully at her twin's white head.

Kin turned, fixed her with his big yellow eyes and full out snarled at her.

Gin yipped and slid off the bed, startled. A few seconds later, she poked her head over the bed and grumbled something about hostile and potentially lethal brothers.

Suddenly Gin perked up, ears straight and lip curved in a smiling snarl.

"Hey, Kin?"

"Hmmmm…?"

"Wanna go down to the well house and see what's locked up in there? I know you've been tempted. And Mom, Souta and Grandma are out so…?"

Kin turned and faced her, sight shields completely down, his expression calculating. Gin had always been envious of her brother's cool good looks. His hair was just so soft and beautiful for something that looked like Christmas tinsil. His eyes were a marvel as well, like soft pure gold. Then there was the fact that while she had cute but noticeable velvety black puppy ears, he only had slightly pointed ears. Just about the only thing she had over him was that he had a fluffy white and highly sensitive tail. He also had the coolest voice that sounded like fur felt.

Suddenly, he smiled, baring his pointy canines.

"Let's go."

Gin felt her eyes widen. She hadn't thought he would agree.

Gin suddenly gave a very wicked and slightly evil laugh before fixing her brother with a feral grin. "Welcome to the Wild Side. I'm proud of you bro."

Kin faked a slightly scared expression. Gin Laughed again.

Gin poked her head through the door before creeping towards the well that stood in the centre of the small building.

Kin slunk in after her and sniffed before growling. "This place smells of power."

The two of them never even made it back up the steps before door covering the well exploded and sucked them in.

SLAT!

THUMP!

"Oooohhh…I thinkI broke something…can you get off my back?"

Kin grunted and stood up. Gin took a couple of seconds before standing up, listing for a bit and having to lean on Kin for stability.

The two inu-hanyou climbed the vines that crept down the well and Gin fell back down in astonishment when she saw what the landscape of Feudal Japan looked like.

The two had scouted out the area around the well for about a hundred metres and come to the conclusion that there was not in Tokyo anymore.

Gin plonked down at the bottom of a tree about a hundred metres away from the Well while Kin wandered around the clearing, scenting the air every now and then.

After about an hour of this, Kin got bored and settled down next to his now sleeping sister and started to doze himself.

He drifted for about five minutes in his half-sleep before a slight shift in the wind brought a distinctly unsettling but eerily familiarscent.He was on his feet in a second, his tail whipping around to whack Gin in the face, effectively waking her up.

Gin's instincts kicked in before she was fully awake and she was on her feet beside Kin, ready to fight as her nose too caught the scent.

At that very moment, a youkai who could have been Kin's identical twin drifted out of the trees on the opposite side of the clearing and paused.

The youkai focused on the twins with his molten gold eyes and gave thema patented 'you-are-pond-scum-and-therefore-below-me' haughty stare.

Funnily enough, the train of thought that crossed Gin's mind as her eyes flicked between the newcomer and her brother was not _'They could be mirror copies,_' as one would think.

No it was...

_'How comeguysalways get the beautifulhair?'_

Review pleez. It's not that hard. You just press thisprettiful little button down here and write whatyou think.

Ja ne!


	2. Puppies, meet Uncle Uncle, meet Puppies

**Dislaimer**:Dun own it so if you're gonna sue, go away.

Anyway, sorry it's late. I've had other stories going, not to mention i've just finished exams.

* * *

Lord Sesshoumaru gazed at the two inu hanyou, surprised and curious but not allowing it to show. It was obvious to him that these whelps were from his bloodline, but since he hadn't seen or smelt these pups before, let alone mated a ningin, it was highly unlikely that they were his. His father, InuTaisho, was a long time dead and they were much too young to be his, anyway.

So that left InuYasha.

However, the fact remained that the mongrel had not gotten these two on his undead mate because they looked and smelt nothing like the mongrel's spawns. He knew, he'd grounded them into the dirt several times before, before the mongrel had turned up. These two smelt like rain and warm grass and sunlight and untapped power. The mongrel's spawns smelt like grave dirt, shade, the vague sickly smell of decay and necromantic magic. It was also obvious that, while the spores were slightly stronger than these two, the ones before him had type advantage of living heat over the grave cold of the half-undead abominations.

It only took several seconds for the taiyoukai to come to the conclusion that if they agreed, he would take them under his wing…or rather his tail.

The male was young but looked to have aged like a human and was therefore almost an adult, the female wasn't much younger, probably twins as litters were not unheard of from ningin females.

The male looked almost full demon but for a few miniscule distinctly human features, and was tall, almost as tall Sesshoumaru himself, and could have passed for his identical twin if seen by humans. Any demon would have known it was not possible for him to be full demon or brother to the taiyoukai by the scent. At the moment, he was standing alert and cautious but not provocatively, the tip of his tail twitching side to side and eyes slitted and not staring directly, the action of a pup before an unknown stranger.

The female was all but bouncing beside her brother, her ears pricked forward and if she had had a tail, it would have been wagging so hard she would have lost her centre of balance. Aside from the ears and the wolfish silver eyes Sesshoumaru had seen in a painting of one of his ancestors, she looked entirely too human for his taste. The blood of Lady Hina, InuYasha's mother, ran true in this girl; her thick inky black hair falling is a pitch black sheet to mid-back and her humanly beautiful face beaming with a puppyish adoration as she looked between the two silver-haired males with ill-concealed excitement.

"Who are you?"

Gin yipped and she jumped in surprise when the youkai spoke in a surprisingly deep voice; blushing and hiding behind her brother when both males glanced at her.

Kin turned his attention back to the inu youkai a split second after glancing at his twin, mentally growling at her for making a fool of herself. To take the golden gaze so like his own from his cowering sister, Kin chose to answer the question.

"I am Kin. And this is my sister Gin."

The other pondered this for a moment before accepting it. "And your parents?"

Gin bounced forward. "Mama's name is Kagome, but we don't know our dad's name cause Mama never talks about him. She gets really angry if we ask."

The youkai seemed to ponder this even longer before answering. "I remember Kagome. Black hair, brown eyes, indecently short clothing?" Kin threw together the time differences and figured out that, to his surprise, their mother had given birth at eighteen, thus leaving her still in high school. Kin nodded, remembering Gin's uniform.

The youkai accepted this. "She was a powerful miko when I knew her. One of the few humans I have cared to remember. Unsurprising that she would not wish to talk about the mongrel. He chose her undead preincarnation over her."

Kin narrowed his eyes while Gin's ears snapped flat against her head. "Ouch."

Both males ignored her and Kin spoke again. "You know him?"

The youkai gave the barest hint of a nod. "I am Sesshoumaru, Youkai Lord of the Western Lands, and your sire is InuYasha, my hanyou half-brother. I can take you to observe him if you wish."

Sesshoumaru observed the two as Kin allowed a low angry growl to rumble through his chestand his eyes took on a slightly red tint, while Gin stared fixedly at the ground, her muscles tense and her clawed hand clenching and unclenching.

Kin raised his deceptively mild face to stare levelly at the man, no, youkai who claimed to be his uncle. The tone he spoke in was bored and disinterested. "If you would. It seems we have a little score to settle with father dearest."

In answer, the taiyoukai smirked slightly and turned in a swish of white silk, striding off into the trees to the north.

After a moment, the twins set off after him in a wolfish gliding run/trot.

Less than ten minutes later, the three inu stood looking over a valley with a town in the centre, surrounded by rice field.

"InuYasha lives in the larger house on the other side of the village with his mate, the undead priestess Kikyou, and their three progeny, Hitomi, Ken'ichi and Kenshin. Kikyou and Hitomi both have miko powers, were as InuYasha, Ken'ichi and Kenshin are stronger then humans, InuYasha more so because of his stronger demon blood, which you two have inherited dominantly. The only hints of youkai blood in these whelps are Hitomi's silver hair and Kenshin's amber eyes."

Gin made a smug 'humpf' in her throat. Kin stared down at the village from the treeline, the slight tilt of his head the only hint that he was listening. When Seshoumaru finished his short explaination, he smirked.

"Heh. Let us go down for a closer look, shall we?" He activated the glamour and moved towards the village, his sister not far behind.

Sesshoumaru smirked. _This aught to be good._

The taiyoukai moved back into the cover of the forest to watch from a distance.

* * *

Pleez review. 


	3. OMG! HUGGIT!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything from it.

* * *

Gin and Kin approached the village from the forest in their illusionary human forms. Gin lost the fluffy puppy ears and her silvery eyes dulled to dark grey. Kin's hair turned black and lost a few inches, his eyes turned brown, his claws retracted and his tail turned invisible. Both lost the fangs. 

By the time the two reached the edge of the village, everyone, young and old, were staring at them. The older people took in what the two were wearing and their eyes shone with hope that their beloved Kagome would return, while the children were curious as to who there queerly dressed people were.

Several minutes later, the two were encircled and the crowd was whispering.

"HEY! What's going on!"

The crowd parted as a male with long white hair, white fluffy puppy ears, golden eyes, claws and a bright red hiori jogged through the crowd, followed by a pale woman who looked like their mother, two teenage boys with black hair, one with gold eyes, and a young teenage girl with white hair.

The twins turned to face the new-comers head on. The hanyou and undead priestess stopped, both because of the familiar clothing style, and additionally for InuYasha was the resemblance Gin had to his mother, Lady Hina, and Kin's resemblance to both Lord InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru, though decidedly human looking.

"Hey! Nice skirt!"

Six heads whipped around to stare at the boy with golden eyes, who, from the description, could only be Kenshin. Both Kikyou and InuYasha looked like they didn't know what to do, Gin was turning a steady seething red, hands clenching and unclenching, face set in lines pronouncing brutal bloody murder, and Kin was edging away at a rapid rate. The siblings of Kenshin appeared to be having the same sentiments.

"PERVERT!"

Gin lunged at Kenshin before being hidden by a convenient ball of dust. The three remaining siblings (though two of them didn't know this), along with the crowd of villagers, stood around while watching the fight, or rather slaughter as Kenshin never got the chance to fight back.

"What's happening?"

InuYasha's head snapped around and he growled. Kin didn't bother turning around, his eyes locked on the ball of dust screaming obscenities and blasphemies against males. "This idiot commented on Gin's skirt."

Pause. "Ah…" Pause. "I'm Shippo."

The part-youkai grunted. "Kin."

"Is she, by any chance, your wife?"

"Sister."

"Not much of a talker, are you?'

Kin grunted.

"…Is she married or, perhaps, betrothed?"

Kin gave an irritated growl, below most human's hearing range. "Do you have a death wish."

Silence.

"Didn't think so."

"Hey, Kin! You still got that rosary on ya!"

Kin searched his pockets for a second before he pulled out the black and purple beaded rosary he carried around for some reason. He tossed it into the cloud of dust with a "Don't break it."

There was a few moments of chanting, a flash of silvery-blue light and another scream of "PERVERT!", quickly followed by a thud and a long drawn out whine.

The dust settled to reveal Gin standing and dusting off her skirt while Kenshin was curled into a foetal position at her feet, still making that keening noise. Gin looked up and the entire village to a collective step back.

Then she smiled and everyone relaxed. Kin cleared his throat catching his sister's attention. She turned her upper body and blinked coyly.

Kin noticed her eyes flick to Shippo, whom he had yet to look at, her pupils dilated and her face took on the minute details that deviated this look from the "It's-so-cute-and-I-wanna-hug-it-to-death" Look™. This was the "Oh-My-God-He's-Got-A-Tail!-HUG-IT-NOW!" Look™.

Kin knew this Look™ because some of his youkai friends had come over at one point and dropped their glamour. Two of the three had had fluffy tails. Kin considered it a miracle that Gin hadn't glomped Sesshoumaru.

And what is going through the mind of the little black puppy?

Red hair, very nice red hair in fact, pretty turquoise eyes, pointy ears, claws, tail, tall…wait…backtrack…processing…tail…tail…TAIL! HUGGIT!

**-space-**

In the forest to the South, Sesshoumaru was having trouble keeping his sniggers in as he watched his niece crash-glomp Kagome's kistune protégé, Shippo.

* * *

This little button down here is tempting, no? 


End file.
